bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Tundra Scales Zerafalgar
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20606 |no = 913 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai=2 |description = An ancient dragon feared by even demons themselves. Once defeated, the great dragon was confined to the depths of the ocean until its wounds had healed. When it made its appearance once again, the sea swallowed a great number of demons in an instant. However, the demon who had beaten it before reappeared as well, ensuing into a long battle. In the end, all of Zerafalgar's four limbs were picked apart and destroyed by this machine-like demon. And though this demon had also suffered grave injuries, Zerafalgar subsequently entered a deep sleep in order to seek revenge in the future. |summon = Whosoever manages to destroy me… Will transcend life itself… And lead humans into darkness... |fusion = I can feel the breath of life… Summoner, did you say you can quell my anger...? |evolution = Both the wrath and gentleness of the ocean live within me… For I am its ruler... |hp_base = 5283 |atk_base = 1969 |def_base = 1798 |rec_base = 1570 |hp_lord = 6879 |atk_lord = 2431 |def_lord = 2205 |rec_lord = 1941 |hp_anima = 7771 |rec_anima = 1703 |atk_breaker = 2669 |def_breaker = 1967 |atk_guardian = 2193 |def_guardian = 2443 |rec_guardian = 1822 |def_oracle = 2086 |hp_oracle = 6522 |rec_oracle = 2298 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 16 |ls = Water Pyre's Flash |lsdescription = 15% reduction of damage taken from Water and Fire types & greatly boosts drop rate of BC produced during Spark |lstype = Defense/Brave Burst |bb = Ledo Ardina |bbdescription = 28 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies & boosts BC drop rate for 3 turns |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 28 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 23 |bbdc = 28 |bbmultiplier = 280 |sbb = Grand Disruption |sbbdescription = 32 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies, boosts BC drop rate for 3 turns & gradually recovers BB gauge |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 32 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 32 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Archeo Boreas |ubbdescription = 40 combo massive Water attack on all enemies, probable 1 turn Atk reduction and adds Atk reduction effect to attack for 3 turns |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 40 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 28 |ubbdc = 40 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |bb1 = *180% Modifier *+15% BC Drop rate |bb10 = *280% Modifier *+25% BC Drop rate |sbb1 = *400% Modifier *+20% BC Drop rate *+5 BC to BB gauges every turn |sbb10 = *500% Modifier *+30% BC Drop rate *+5 BC to BB gauges every turn |ubb1 = *1000% Modifier *100% chance to debuff enemy ATK by 50% *20% chance to debuff enemy ATK by 50% on hit |arenaAI = 2 |es = Primeval Ocean |esitem = |esdescription = Huge boost to BB gauge when using normal attack |evofrom = 20605 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Ishgria Demons |addcatname = Rubeus3 }}